Lonley Dragons
The Lonley Dragons is the Original Deadly Alliance, the Medieval Deadly Alliance and the European Deadly Alliance as well the team member of the UN-GDI and the Order of the Heavenly Dragons. The brave and noble Dragonkind fought their freedom against the Dark and greedy Draconian Overlord. 'Origins' 'The Early Days' Drako Arken was one of the free warriors of his tribe until the evil Overlord Gromark conquered and crushed his fellow warriors and brought to his people with slavery and death. Defeated, Drako was forced to enslaved with the others where the other Dragonkind tribes forced to work at one of his mines at the mountain side. But what Drako didn't know is he has the Mark of the Dragonsnake and so as the chosen few. 'Revolt and Riot' Drako and the other chosen ones, Valker S'merg; Redrok Firelock; Berugol Riverburn; Garoosi Cuttersharp; and Yelgon Scalerock, were lived in the dark stench of the mines for years and they had enough of this torment. He led his small group of revolters, arming with weapons and wearing battle clothes, and started the riot while the guards are sleeping, killing every Grakon warriors and slave masters and freeing the slaves then escaped the mines. There he and others met Sarkon Olkendrake, the leader of the freedom fighters, and his freed companions, Origarn Bouldarog; Perugo Bladewing; Bronzor Steelscale; Grezor Hillrock; Balazark Smaugluggs; Blisardo Vïkinus; Rozena Riverflame; and Ralker Drakeshield, as they helped them to escape the mines and retreated to the mountains with one small but very vital victory. 'War on Mount Lonley' As they've retreated to the mountains, Drako and his freed companions celebrated their gaining freedom at night but it is not yet over as they've learned from Sarkon's explanation that the war has begun. Their enemy, Overlord Gromark, has conquered the mountains and planned to exterminate his new enemy, the Dragonute tribes, and Drako must help the Dragonutes before they are exterminated. After days of training in the mountains, Drako and his companions armed with their new weapons and travelled to Mount Basso. Along the way, they found the caravan of prisoners and slaves, en routed by the Grakons as they're heading to the slave camps. Drako and his companions attacked the slave master and forced them to release them and leave with defeat. Victorious, Drako and his companions know the way to Mount Basso as one of the freed captive showed the way ad they're heading off to the mountain by foot. As they finally reached the mountain side of Mount Basso, they camped in the cave where no one can find them while they're resting for one night. But then, they ambushed and captured by the Dragonute tribal warriors althought they were mistaken of from the Grakons and taken to the Dragonutes' tribal village where they were interrogated and Drako convinced them successfully as one of the Dragonute warriors saw the Mark of the Dragonsnake. Convinced, they were given the tasks by the Dragonute tribal leader as Drako and his companion must eradicate the Grakons' outposts, looting their resources from supply lines, freeing the slaves and prisoners of war at the largest mining complex, and capture their bases as well liberating every mountain village. Not only simple tasks they accept, they've earned their trust to the Dragonutes and joined forces with Sarkon's freedom fighters. With the united forces under arms, they battled the Grakons with swords and shields, spears, and magics against dark magics. Their battle cry and words of freedom have spread throughout the Kingdom of Turambar and many freed warrior factions have joined their side. 'Assault on Gromark Castle' As they're preparing the final assault on Overlord Gromark's fortress-like castle, Drako and his allies were visited by the old Dragonkind sage who gave the command to Overlord Gromark in the past along with the members of the Order of the Heavenly Dragons. They've listened to their proposal as well the explanation of their nemesis' dark past and his crime and they were told that he possessed the Chaos Orb, making him, his castle, and his warriors invulnerable to all intruders and has an army of Dark Draconians behind his castle. Given the task once more, Drako and his companions were heading to the Dark Draconians' mountain inside and destroy the Orb and slay the Dark Draconians. As they slain the Dark Draconians and destroyed the Orb, they created the surprise attack on Grakons' defense positions on the castle walls and sent the signal to the freedom fighters at one of the castle tower so they can attack the castle gate and breaching through the wall. In the hardened and bloody battle, Drako fought his way the castle throne room where Overlord Gromark is expecting while the others destroyed their evil works and freed the slaves and their people. He and his nemesis dueled each other and fought to the death as Drako is nearly defeated. But, his Aura suddenly drew in with Drako's true power finally revealed and defeated his nemesis once and for all. Not alone of his victory, his companions joined forces and defeated Overlord Gromark then finally killed him as the pillar collapsed him. As the castle was about collapse, Drako and his companions have managed to escape from the castle, leaving his corpse behind the rubble, and regrouped with the Dragonutes and other freedom fighter factions at outside of the castle walls where they were finally reunited with their loved ones and families. 'Freedom at last!' With the Grakons defeated and their Overlord dead, although the Dark Draconians are still roaming around the mountain sides, Drako had never felt so free before after all these years that he have been waited for and so the others. As they joined their celebration, the sage offered Drako to be their king but he refused but accepted the membership of the Order of the Heavenly Dragons and wanted to be a free Dragonkind as well becoming the adventurer and so the others. When the rumors about the war is brewing and the legendary treasures guarded by the rival Dragonute tribe were heard to his ears, Drako and his companions were set off to their adventures where they haven't been there before. 'Aftermath' On December 21, 2012, in the 21st century, Drako appeared in the middle of the road where the angry protestors blocked the Russian Army in the region of Abkhazia in Georgia, stopping their movement and forcing them to pull back and return to their base. There he faced Captain Dragunov and fought each other until Drako was recruited by the UN-GDI's predecessor. After the Chaos Crystal was destroyed, he is finally reunited with his fellow freedom fighters and joined forces with their new allies. After the final battle against the Monarch, they returned to Georgia and resided at the Caucasus Mountains between the borders of Russia and Georgia. Drako and his clan are one of the original Deadly Alliance. 'Team Members' 'Drako Arken' Leader of the freedom fighters. Once a slave now a free Dragonkind who has rebelled against the corrupted king who has served with the Grakon Draconians' warlord Gromark the Raider and the Destroyer. 'Valker S'merg' Drako's closed friend and a skilled warrior. He lost his right eye during their revolt against the Grakons at the mines. 'Redrok Firelock' The wielding dual swordsman from the volcanic mountain. He's the Fire Dragonkind who was born from the lava pit. 'Berugol Riverburn' The Axe-wielding Dragonkind born from the land of water. He battles throughout from swamplands and lakes to the seas of battlefields. 'Garoosi Cuttersharp' A Dragonkind warrior who wields his battle-axe that can cut down their barricades as well slicing his enemies in his way. He's from the great woods when he defended his people from been deforested by the Grakons. 'Yelgon Scalerock' The yellow Dragonkind spearman with his element of electric, he defended his people and their treasure hard from the clutches of the Grakons. 'Origarn Bouldarog' The obese orange Dragonkind with the heart of gold and wields his only sword and shield. He might be lazy but he can sure how to fight them back from stealing his lunch. 'Perugo Bladewing' The muscled purple Dragonkind wielding his two-bladed weapon. He can crush his enemies with his bare hands. 'Bronzor Steelscale' The armored bronze Dragonkind who wields his broadsword. He fought countless times with the Grakons while freeing the slaves from the mines. 'Grezor Hillrock' The grey Dragonkind who wields his spiked mace. He fought the Grakons at the mountain sides when he ambushed their convoy. 'Balazark Smaugluggs' The black Dragonkind who wields his scythe. He was a slave to the Grakons, forcing him to work at the mines until he was liberated by the freedom fighters and joined the freedom fighters. 'Blisardo Vïkinus' The Ice Dragonkind who was awaken by the disturbance of the avalanche during the heated battle between his people and the Grakons. After he battle and saved his people and land, he joined the freedom fighters. 'Rozena Riverflame' The female Dragonkind who was taken care by her grandmaster Sarkon. She was enslaved by the Grakons long ago until she and her people were freed by Sarkon and his freedom fighters. 'Ralker Drakeshield' The one-eyed veteran Dragonkind who fought the Grakons many times before their conquest. He's the wise old and serious veteran strategist. 'Sarkon Olkendrake' The white Dragonkind and the grandmaster of his freedom fighters. He's the first who revolted his nemesis, freed many slaves from camps and mines and turned them into freed warriors. 'Inspirations' * The heads of the characters are resemblance from Smaug the Dragon from Lord of the Rings prequel, the Hobbit. But this one is from the closed Belgian card games store. Category:Database Category:Medieval Deadly Alliance Category:European Deadly Alliance Category:The Order of the Heavenly Dragons Category:UN-GDI